יוסף ברוך סרמוניטה
יוסף ברוך סרמוניטה Giuseppe Sermoneta נולד ב-25 בדצמבר 1924 - נפטר ב- 2 באוקטובר 1992 היה חוקר מחשבת ישראל. מפעלו הבולט היה חקר כתבי היד של יהודי איטליה בימי הביניים. יוסף סרמוניטה נולד ברומא שבאיטליה, למשפחה יהודית-איטלקית ידועה. בגיל צעיר עלה לארץ ישראל, אך חזר לרומא ללמוד פילוסופיה. את עבודת הדוקטורט עשה בהאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים בההדרה מחדש של "ספר תגמולי הנפש" להלל בן שמואל מוורונה. מונה לפרופסור באוניברסיטה העברית, ושימש בין השאר כראש המחלקה למחשבת ישראל. השתתף בכתיבת ערכים ל , בעיקר בתחומים הקשורים לאיטליה וליהדות איטליה וכן כתב את הערך על דנטה אליגיירי. בנוסף, היה בין עורכי כתב העת [[איטליה כתב-עת לחקר תולדותיהם, תרבותם וספרותם של יהודי איטליה|'איטליה' כתב-עת לחקר תולדותיהם, תרבותם וספרותם של יהודי איטליה]], היוצא בהוצאת מאגנס בירושלים. ב-9 באוקטובר 1982 נפצע בפיגוע שעשה מחבל אש"ף, בעת ביקורו בבית הכנסת הגדול של רומא. התגורר בירושלים. היה נשוי ואב ל-5 בנים. הגניזה האיטלקית מפעלו החשוב היה בתחום מחקר כתבי היד העברית באיטליה מימי הביניים. החל מראשית שנות ה-80 נעשתה עבודה שיטתית של ליקוט אלפי כתבי יד בארכיונים ממשלתיים ובספריות ציבוריות ופרטיות. התופעה קיימת גם בשאר ארצות אירופה, אך נדמה כי באיטליה היא הגיעה לשיא מיוחד, עד שניתן לקרוא לה בתור ה"גניזה" על משקל הגניזה הקהירית. במאות ה-15 וה-16 היגרו לאיטליה יהודים מארצות אירופה האחרות, בעקבות רדיפות וגירושים, והביאו עימם כתבי יד רבים. לעומת 1,700 כתבי יד שנמצאו ברחבי אירופה - 700 בגרמניה, 500 באוסטריה, 170 בהונגריה ורק 150 בספרד, הרי באיטליה מספרם נאמד ב-8,000. החלוקה האחרונה של כתבי היד לפי מקומות הימצאם היא: אמיליה-רומאניה - כ-4,800, מארקה - 614, לומברדיה - 373 ולאציו - 106. האזורים הבולטים הם במרכז איטליה ובצפונה, שם היו ריכוזי היהודים הגדולים, ולשם אף הגיעו המהגרים ממרכז אירופה. הממצאים הפריכו את הדעה הרווחת, לפיה עיקר הכתיבה מחדש של כתבי היד העבריים הייתה במדינת האפיפיור. בעיר מודנה שמחוץ לתחום השליטה של האפיפיור נמצא המספר הגדול ביותר של כתבי יד - 3,000, ואחריה, בבולוניה, 850 כתבי יד. הארכיונים שבהם בוצע רישום מלא של כתבי היד היו בבולוניה, מודנה, ויטרבו (Viterbo), אימולה (Imola), נוננטולה (Nonantola), קרמונה (Cremona) וצ'נטו (Cento). תופעה אופיינית ל"גניזה האיטלקית" היא שרוב כתבי היד כוללים דפים בודדים או רבים ולא חלקי דפים, דוגמת אלה שנמצאו בגניזה הקהירית. רובם על נייר קלף, אשר בהיעדר כריכה הוצא מגדר השימוש הרגיל. בין השאר, נמצא אוסף גדול שערך סרמוניטה באוניברסיטת פרוג'ה, בספרית הרקטור (Biblioteca dei Dottorato). בשנת 1981 הוא החל בליקוט המגילות בפרוג'יה. המגילות התגלו בתוך כריכות של ספרים מתקופות מאוחרות יותר, כאשר דפי הקלף שימשו לבניית הכריכות ספרים. עד כה נחשפו בארבעים ספרים דפים כפולים של מגילות קלף. בין השאר נמצאו דפים מהמקורות הבאים : ספרי התנ"ך, תלמוד בבלי וספרי הלכה. האוסף כונה בשם "הגניזה של פרוג'יה‏‏" (באנגלית)}} יום עיון לזכרו יוסף ברוך סרמוניטה thumb|200px|ימין יוסף ברוך סרמוניטה Giuseppe Sermoneta נולד ב-25 בדצמבר 1924 - נפטר ב- 2 באוקטובר 1992 היה חוקר מחשבת ישראל. מפעלו הבולט היה חקר כתבי היד של יהודי איטליה בימי הביניים. יוסף סרמוניטה נולד ברומא שבאיטליה, למשפחה יהודית-איטלקית ידועה. בגיל צעיר עלה לארץ ישראל, אך חזר לרומא ללמוד פילוסופיה. את עבודת הדוקטורט עשה בהאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים בההדרה מחדש של "ספר תגמולי הנפש" להלל בן שמואל מוורונה. מונה לפרופסור באוניברסיטה העברית, ושימש בין השאר כראש המחלקה למחשבת ישראל. השתתף בכתיבת ערכים לאנציקלופדיה העברית, בעיקר בתחומים הקשורים לאיטליה וליהדות איטליה וכן כתב את הערך על דנטה אליגיירי. בנוסף, היה בין עורכי כתב העת איטליה כתב-עת לחקר תולדותיהם, תרבותם וספרותם של יהודי איטליה, היוצא בהוצאת מאגנס בירושלים. ב-9 באוקטובר 1982 נפצע בפיגוע שעשה מחבל אש"ף, בעת ביקורו בבית הכנסת הגדול של רומא. thumb|650px|מרכז תוכנית יום העיון לקריאה נוספת * אביעזר רביצקי (עורך), מרומי לירושלים: ספר הזיכרון ליוסף ברוך סרמוניטה (מחקרי ירושלים במחשבת ישראל, יד), תשנ"ח. *Da Roma a Gerusalemme: in memoria di Yoseph Baruch Sermoneta, Hillel Sermoneta (cur.), Ricordo di Joseph Baruch Sermoneta, Gerusalemme 1994 *“Plural Formation in Modern East Judezmo". In Jerusalem Studies in Judeo-Romance Languages, eds. Joseph Sermoneta and Isaac Benabu. 1985. Magnes Press, Jerusalem *Benabu, Isaac, and Joseph Sermoneta, eds. Judeo-Romance Languages. Jerusalem: Misgav Yerushalayim, Institute for Research on the Sephardi and Oriental Jewish Heritage, Hebrew University of Jerusalem, 1985 * ITALIA JUDAICA vol.2, eds. G.B. Sermoneta and S. Simonsohn, Rome, Ministero per i beni culturali e ambientali * Jerusalem Studies in Judeo-Romance Languages, eds. J. Sermoneta and I. Benabu, Jerusalem, Magnes Press קישורים חיצוניים *ביקורת על גיליון מיוחד של כתב העת "איטליה" המוקדש ליוסף סרמוניטה (עמודים 69-79) (באיטלקית) הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים